


Parental Control: Chapter 8

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yay for more chapters! Hopefully I'll have at least one, maybe two more out tomorrow. Also! If you guys want, I've started another story. It's called Boulevard of Broken Dreams and it's also Destiel. Dean is a struggling musician who breaks down on the road to his next gig, and Cas gives him a ride. It's shaping up to be something I'll be proud of! Huge thanks to beemoosepie who came here from The Cutie Pie Boy and the Blue Balloon :) (check that out as well of course)

Sundays were always slow for Dean. The shop was closed, the studio was closed, and there wasn't ever much to do. He usually hung out with Jo and sometimes he'd go to his mom's for a while, but this particular Sunday, he found himself feeling a little down. He didn't want to see Jo or even his mom. He was longing for the company of someone whose company he definitely should not be longing for.   
For a while, he kept thoughts of Castiel at bay with thoughts of his night with Cassie. He wondered if he should call her, but it had only been a few hours since they'd said goodbye and Dean did not do desperate. But Cassie had been able to shut that little voice in his head up for a little while, and Dean was edging dangerously close to desperate now.   
Before he could make a fool of himself, though, his phone rang from where he'd tossed it halfway across the room in his frustration. He jumped up from the couch, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was giddily hoping it would be Castiel on the other end of the line even though they hadn't exchanged numbers. He could've gotten it from Jo, couldn't he?  
Dean's heart skipped a beat when he read the caller idea. In his excitement he only saw 'Cas' and forgot again that he didn't have Castiel's number in his phone. He held the phone up to his hear and answered with an eager, “Hello?”  
“Dean?” A feminine voice responded.  
And...it was Cassie. Dean tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to deflate a bit. “Oh, hey, Cassie. What's up?”  
“I know it's kind of soon, but I was hoping you'd be up to seeing me today. I thought we could meet for dinner tonight?”  
At least it would be a distraction, and Dean had been wanting to see Cassie. “Yeah, that sounds good. Where do you want to go?”  
Cassie laughed lightly. “Oh, I'm not picky. You know the area. I'm only in town for a little while, so I have no idea what's here. I only found my way to Scandal's by luck!”  
Dean realized he hadn't even thought to ask Cassie where she was from. Or...anything, really. He knew her name and that she was a good dirty dancer and a great kisser. He shook his head before his thoughts could get away from him again and tried to focus on the conversation.   
“Um, there's this diner people like to go to. It's called Penny's. It's pretty good.”  
“I think I saw that one when we were driving around yesterday...okay! Is seven o'clock okay for you?”  
“Seven's great, Cassie. I'll see you there.”  
“Great! Bye, Dean.”  
“Bye.”  
Dean dropped his phone on the coffee table and slumped back onto the couch, more frustrated than before. It was only noon. He had seven more hours of nothing before he'd have a distraction.   
It was going to be a very long Sunday.


End file.
